True Love Chapter 1
by BMH
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please be nice!
1. Default Chapter Title

True Love  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Higher Ground characters.  
  
It was late and Shelby was sitting at the docks alone when Daisy walked up.  
  
Daisy: So your birthday's tomorrow, huh?  
  
Shelby turned around.  
  
Shelby: Yeah. How'd you know?  
  
Daisy: I have my ways.  
  
Shelby : Does anyone else know?  
  
Daisy: Only Scott, he even got you a present, but other then that no one has a clue.  
  
Shelby: Good. I told Peter I didn't want anyone to know and that I wasn't going to   
do anything special. Besides I talked him into letting Scott and I be out a little   
past curfew.  
  
Daisy: Here. Happy Birthday.  
  
Daisy handed Shelby a little box. Shelby opened it. It was a picture of her, Daisy,  
and Scott laughing and joking at the MORP. Shelby smiled remembering that wonderful  
night. Shelby got up and hugged Daisy.   
  
Shelby: Thanks.  
  
Daisy: Don't mention it. Well I'm going to head in. You coming?  
  
Shelby: I'll be there in a few minutes.   
  
Daisy: OK.   
  
Daisy headed in.  
  
Shelby looked at the picture again.  
  
*I never thought I could ever be so happy* she thought. *I'm glad Scott and Daisy   
were there to prove me wrong*  
  
Shelby got up and went inside.  
  
  
  
Sorry if this first chapter was so short and kind of boring.   
I promise this next chapter will be better. Please review.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
True Love Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby was reading alone in the girl's dorm when Scott came in.  
  
Scott: Hey beautiful.  
  
Shelby smiled and put her book down.  
  
Shelby: Hey.  
  
Scott: Happy Birthday. I have a present for you but I figured I'd give   
I'd give it to you tonight. However I can give you something right now.  
  
Shelby: What's that?  
  
Scott leaned in and gave her a nice long kiss.  
  
When they pulled apart Scott asked, "Is your mom coming?  
  
Shelby: No. She called me yesterday and said that if she missed another  
day off work she'd be fired. I think the truth is she doesn't want to   
see me any more then I want to see her.  
  
Scott: Are you OK?  
  
Shelby: I've learned to survive without her.  
  
Daisy walked in.  
  
Daisy: Scott Peter's looking for you. Your dad and some other people   
are here.  
  
Scott and Shelby looked at each other with a puzzled look on their   
faces.  
  
Shelby: Do you want me to come?  
  
Scott: Yeah, if you want.  
  
Shelby stood up and grabbed Scott's hand.  
  
Shelby: Let's go.  
  
  
Scott and Shelby entered Peter's office. In the office was Peter,   
Scott's dad Martin, and three other teenagers about Scott's age.  
  
Scott: Steve?! John?! Matt?!  
  
Shelby looked at Scott confused.  
  
Scott looked at Shelby.  
  
Scott: Oh! Shelby these are my friends that I went to school with   
before I came here. This is Steve, John, and Matt. Guys this is Shelby.  
  
Scott put his arms around Shelby's waist.  
  
Martin: Scott I know we havn't talked in a while and I know I missed   
your birthday when you turned 17 last month, but I thought I'd try   
and make up for it. Peter said you could go out for a while.  
  
Steve: Yeah, c'mon man. We have to go home tomorrow.  
  
Scott looked at Shelby to see what she thought but she wouldn't look  
at him.  
  
Martin: We'd pick you up at about 4:30 later today and have a little   
party. Peter said it's OK as long as there's adult supervision.  
  
Peter: It's up to you Scott.  
  
Scott: Can I have a few minutes?  
  
Martin: Sure.  
  
Scott and Shelby walked out.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Default Chapter Title

True Love Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
Scott and Shelby had just gotten out of Peter's office. Scott turned to Shelby.  
  
Scott: Do you want me to go?  
  
Shelby: Do you want to go?  
  
Scott didn't know what to do.  
  
Scott: Well..um...I don't know. I mean I havn't seen my friends for what seems  
like forever and my dad wants us to work on our relationship but I don't want   
to leave you on you birthday.  
  
Shelby: Scott if you want to go then go.  
  
Scott: Why don't you come with me?   
  
Shelby: I can't.  
  
Scott: Why not?  
  
Shelby: Because I would just get in the way of you and your friends and family.  
Besides they didn't drive all this way to see me. They came to spend time with  
you.  
  
Scott: Do you want me to stay?  
  
Shelby: You want to go. I know you do. Don't let me stop you. Go have fun.  
  
Scott: Thank you Shel! I promise I'll be back before 9:00 so we can still get  
together at the docks.   
  
Shelby smiled.  
  
Shelby: I'll wait for you.  
  
Scott kissed her.  
  
Scott: I'll be right back.   
  
Scott ran to tell Peter and his dad.  
  
Daisy walked up. She looked at Shelby. She knew something was wrong.  
  
Daisy: What's wrong?  
  
Shelby: Scott's dad brought some friends here and wants to have a little party  
for Scott.  
  
Daisy: Let me guess. It's tonight. You don't want him to go but insisted he   
went anyway.   
  
Shelby smiled. Daisy always knew what was wrong.  
  
Shelby: Yep.   
  
Shelby laid her head on Daisy's shoulder.  
  
A few minutes later Scott came back.  
  
Scott: It's only noon. Do you want to go get some lunch?  
  
Shelby: OK. Dais do you want to come?  
  
Daisy: No I just ate.   
  
Shelby: All right. See ya.  
  
Scott and Shelby went to lunch.  
  
Scott and Shelby spent the day together and before they knew it, it was 4:30.  
Shelby was cuddling with Scott when Peter walked up.  
  
Peter: Scott your dad is here.  
  
Scott: OK.   
  
Scott kissed Shelby on the cheek.  
  
Scott whispered: I'll be back before nine.  
  
Shelby whispered: Meet me at the docks?  
  
Scott whispered: I promise.   
  
Shelby watched Peter and Scott walk away. She didn't want Scott to leave. This   
was supposed to be her day. But she didn't want to be the one to stop Scott  
from rebuilding his relationship with his friends and family.  
  
*At least he'll have fun* she thought.  
  
  
  
Scott walked up to his dad's car and got in. He looked at Shelby. She looked  
so alone. He wish he could spend the day with her but his dad was leavin the  
next day. Steve interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Steve: So what's up with you and this Shelby girl? Everytime you look like  
your in love or something.  
  
Martin got in and started the car.  
  
Scott: That's because I am.  
  
Martin started to drive.  
  
Matt: What?  
  
Scott: I love her.  
  
John: Yeah right.  
  
Scott: I'm serious.  
  
Steve: Like you know what love is?  
  
Martin: Scott I think your too young to know what love is. Besides none of  
your girlfriends last. The longest you have had a girlfriend was about three  
months.   
  
Scott: Shelby's different.   
  
John: How?  
  
Scott: It's confusing.  
  
Matt: Try to explain.  
  
Scott: When I'm around her it's like everything's OK. Every time I look at   
her I smile. I always think about her. When I look into her eyes it's like   
the world stops and all I see is her. When I'm with her I never want to be  
apart from her. When I'm with her I know that she loves me for who I am and   
I feel important. I've never felt this way about anyone.  
  
Everyone was silent for a few minutes.  
  
Martin: We're here.  
  
Scott: We're where?  
  
Steve: I told you that when my parents got divoriced my dad moved away. My   
dad moved here.  
  
Scott looked at the house. He had always known that Steve's dad made good  
money at his job but he didn't think he made that much. The house was huge!  
  
Martin parked the car and they went inside.  
  
Everyone: Surprise!  
  
There were about one hundred people gathered in what looked like the ballroom  
of the mansion.  
  
*Oh no* Scott thought. *How am I going to leave early?*  
  
  
  
Shelby was sitting at the docks. She took her watch out of her pocket. It  
was 9:30.  
  
*He'll be here* she thought. *He promised*  
  
  
  
Music was blaring and people were always gathered around Scott. Everyone  
kept telling him how much they missed him and that the football team   
wasn't the same without him. The cheerleaders told him that they missed   
him but he wasn't paying attention. Scott just kept thinking about   
Shelby. Scott saw his dad.  
  
"What time is it!?" Scott yelled to his dad over the music.  
  
Martin looked at his watch.  
  
Martin yelled back: 10:15!  
  
Scott jumped up and ran to his dad.   
  
Scott: I have to go! Can you take me back!?  
  
Martin: Scott it's rude to leave so early. Everyone's here for you.  
  
Scott: I don't care! We have to leave!  
  
Martin: We will in a little bit.  
  
Scott: Then give me the keys.  
  
Martin: Nice try but no.  
  
Scott: I have to get back!  
  
Martin: Scott drop it. We'll leave in a little bit.  
  
Scott: You don't understand...  
  
Martin cut him off.  
  
Martin: Drop it Scott! We'll leave in a little bit and not a minute sooner.  
This conversation is over!  
  
Scott knew he wasn't going to win. He didn't know the number so he couldn't   
call Horizon. He didn't know what to do.  
  
  
  
  
Shelby looked at her watch again. It was 11:20. Shelby couldn't believe it.  
Scott had lied to her. She had never felt so alone in her life. Shelby put  
her head in her hands and cried.  
  
  
  
  
Sorry I haven't posted for a while. I've been pretty busy. I tried to make   
it longer the usual. Thanks for reading. I'll try to have the next part up  
soon.  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

True Love Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any the character or the song I'll Be by Edwin McCain.  
Also Kat has already graduated and is now learning to be a counsler at Horizon  
  
  
Scott ran down to the docks. He saw Shelby's watch sitting on the ground. He picked   
itup. It was 11:50.  
  
Shelby couldn't sleep. She looked at the time it was 11:57. She closed her eyes   
but just couldn't sleep. How could Scott lie to her like that!? Shelby heard someone   
enter the girl's dorm. She pretended she was asleep. Scott walked over to her. He   
put a note on her pillow and kissed Shelby's cheek.  
  
Scott whispered: Happy birthday Shelby. I love you.  
  
Scott walked out. Shelby opened her eyes. She smiled. Scott did love her.   
  
"I love you too" she whispered. She looked at the note. She wanted to read it but   
knew if she turned on the lights someone would wake up. Shelby closed her eyes and fell   
asleep.  
  
  
  
The next morning Shelby read the letter. It read:  
  
Dear Shelby,  
I'm sorry I came back so late. It's 11:53 so I can still say happy birthday.   
My father had a surprise party for me so it took me a while before I could leave. I'm  
so sorry and I hope I can make it up to you. Shelby I want you to know that I love   
you with all of my heart. Please don't be mad at me.  
  
Love,  
Scott  
  
Shelby got dressed as fast as she could then ran out of the girl's dorm. She had to   
find Scott. She saw him walking outside. She walked ran up to him. He saw her.  
  
Scott: Shelby I'm so sorr-  
  
Shelby put her arms around and gave him the most passionate and sweetest kiss ever.  
Scott looked at Shelby amazed.   
  
Scott: I thought you would be mad at me.  
  
Shelby: I probably would have been but Scott I love you so much and you proved that  
you love me. That was a sweet letter and well thanks for coming back for me even if  
you were really late.  
  
Scott and Shelby kissed again.   
  
When they broke apart Shelby asked: So did you have fun?  
  
Scott: No. I thought I would but all I could think about was you. I love you Shel.  
  
Shelby smiled.  
  
Shelby: I love you too Scott.  
  
Scott: I have something for you. Scott reached into his pocket.  
  
Peter ran over to Scott.  
  
Peter: Scott something's happened. Your dad he.. he got in a car crash on his way   
home. John and Matt went home with a few cuts and bruises but your dad and your  
friend Steve were taken to the emergency room.  
  
Shelby was shocked. She looked at Scott whose face was pale and filled with horror.  
Shelby wanted to cry for him but she knew he needed her so she had to stay strong.  
  
Scott: Can I go to the hospital?  
  
Peter: Of course.   
  
Scott: Can Shelby come?  
  
Peter knew Scott was going to need someone there for him and that person should be  
who knew him best. Shelby.  
  
Peter: If she wants. I'll go get the car.  
  
Scott looked over at Shelby.  
  
Shelby: Of course I'll come.  
  
  
  
Scene-Hospital waiting room  
  
In a little while Scott and Shelby waited for Peter in the waiting room while he  
talked to some doctors. Peter walked back.  
  
Peter: Scott this is Dr. Lamorne.  
  
Scott looked up to see a female doctor who looked about 30 years old.  
  
Dr. Lamorne: You want to see Martin Barringer and Steven.. (She looked down at her  
clipboard) Swenson?  
  
Scott: Yeah.  
  
Dr. Lamorne: OK. One person in the room at once. Scott I assume you want to see them?  
  
Scott stood up.  
  
Scott: Yeah.  
  
Dr. Lamorne: Follow me please.  
  
Dr. Lamorne led Scott through some halls and into a room.  
  
Dr. Lamorne: Five minutes. He needs his rest.  
  
She walked out.  
  
Scott walked farther into the room. He saw Steve hooked up to a bunch of machines.  
  
Steve saw Scott.  
  
Steve: (weakly) Hey man.  
  
Scott: Hey.  
  
Silence. Scott looked at Steve. He really didn't know what to say.  
  
Scott: Are you hurt bad?  
  
Steve: "Pretty bad. At least I'm out of the emergency room. Your dad was driving   
the car. I was sitting in the seat behind his. Some guy..." Steve stopped. "Some   
guy was drunk. He went speeding through a red light," Steve said calmly. "Boom."  
Steve made a motion with his hand crashing into the other hand. Hit the driver's  
side of the car. The side your dad and I sat in.   
  
Scott stayed silent.  
  
Dr. Lamorne walked in.  
  
Dr. Lamorne: Time's up.  
  
Scott looked at Steve one mor time. He really didn't know what to say.  
  
Scott: Bye.  
  
Steve: Thanks for coming.  
  
Scott: No problem.  
  
Scott walked out with Dr. Lamorne.  
  
Dr. Lamorne: I'm afraid your father is in worse condition. Only a few minutes.  
  
Dr. Lamorne and Scott stopped at a door. Scott entered. His dad looked pretty  
banged up.   
  
Scott: (softly) Hi dad.  
  
Martin just barely opened up his eyes and smiled. He spoke in a whisper.  
  
Martin: Hi Scott.  
  
A tear ran down Scott's cheek. He felt like this was the last time he would   
ever see his dad again.  
  
Scott: I never thanked you for everything you've ever done for me. And thanks  
for coming to visit.  
  
Martin: Come here.  
  
Scott walked over. Martin took Scott's hand.   
  
Martin: I never told you this but... I'm sorry. For everything...I love you  
Scott...  
  
Martin's monitor flatlined. "Beep" Doctors and nurses rushed in.  
  
Scott: No! Dad!  
  
A nurse got Scott out of the room and back into the waiting room. Scott was   
crying hard. Shelby saw him and ran over to him.  
  
Shelby: Scott what's wrong!?  
  
Scott: My dad flatlined.  
  
Shelby: Oh my god. Is he..Is he dead?  
  
Scott: I don't know.  
  
  
Ten minutes later Dr. Lamorne came out. She walked over to Scott, Peter, and  
Shelby.  
  
Dr. Lamorne: I am very sorry but Martin Barringer has just passed away.  
  
Scott burst into tears. Shelby held him. Scott cried in Shelby's arms.  
  
Shelby hated to see Scott in pain. It hurt her.   
  
The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
stop me and steal my breath  
(Shelby smiling at Scott who is brushing hair out of her eyes)  
And emeralds from mountains thrust, toward the sky   
never revealing their depth  
(Scott and Shelby laying next to each other in the woods-Close Encounters)  
  
And tell me that we belong together  
(Scott and Shelby hugging each other in the storm-Innocence)  
dress it up with the trappings of love  
(Scott and Shelby talking in the boy's dorm-Seductions)  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
(Scott crying after finding out Shelby went home-One of Those Days)  
  
And I'll be your crying shoulder   
(Shelby holding Scott's hand after telling his dad about Elaine-Close Encounters)  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
(Scott wiping dirt off of Shelby's cheek-Seductions)  
  
Rain falls angry on the tin roof   
as we lye awake in my bed  
and you're my survival  
you're my living proof  
my love is alive and not dead   
  
tell me that we belong together  
Shelby hugging Scott before she goes home-One of Those Days)  
dress it up with the trappings of love  
(Scott telling Shelby's he's sorry-Innocence)  
I'll be captivated   
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
(Shelby crying on the bear statue-Babes in Arms)  
  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
(Scott and Shelby hugging after the DAZRA movie-The Kids Stay in the Picture)  
I'll be love suicide  
(Scott and Shelby walking over to each other and then kiss-Mended Fences)  
I'll be better when I'm older  
(Scott and Shelby watching the sky at the MORP-Because I Love You)  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
  
A tear ran down Shelby's face. She couldn't stop the tears from coming   
anymore. Shelby cried for Martin and for Scott's pain. Shelby and Scott cried  
together in the hospital.  
  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it. I'll try to have the next one up soon! Thank you for reading! 


	5. Default Chapter Title

True Love Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Higher Ground characters.  
  
  
  
Scene: It has been two weeks since Scott's dad died. The Cliffhangers are in the lodge. Daisy   
is in a chair in between David and Ezra who keep looking over at her, Auggie and Juliette   
are at a table doing their homework together, and Shelby is reading a book by the fireplace  
next to Scott.  
Auggie looked over at Juliette. She was looking over at Scott with a look of sympathy.  
Juliette: I feel so bad for him.  
Auggie: Me too. But Peter and Daisy have both lost parents and their OK. I'm sure he'll be  
fine.  
Juliette: Yeah. Your right.  
Sophie walked in.  
Sophie: Scott, phone call. It's your mom.  
Scott: OK. (To Shelby) I'll be right back.  
Sophie and Scott walked out.   
  
A few minutes later Scott came back. He walked over to Shelby.  
Scott: The funeral is in three days. My mom's gonna pick me up tomorrow and then I'm   
staying at my house.   
Shelby: How long will you be gone?   
Scott: My mom wants to spend some time with me so about two weeks. I better start packing.  
  
Scott walked out before Shelby could say anything and then ran to the boy's dorm. He went  
to his bed and saw a picture of him and his dad holding a trophy. Scott picked it up and   
threw it against the wall.   
~How could he leave me?!~ Scott thought to himself. ~He wasn't there when I needed him   
most and now he's gone!~   
  
**Flashback**  
  
Scott had just made a touchdown for his team. His team had won the game and everyone was  
cheering.   
Martin: I'm so proud of you Scott!  
Martin hugged Scott.  
  
**Flash**  
  
Elaine coming into Scott's room.  
Elaine: Scotty? You awake?  
Scott: You said no more.  
  
**Flash**  
  
Scott: We dad sex Dad!  
Martin: I never thought the lies could become so hateful.  
  
**Flash**  
  
Elaine: He'll never believe you.  
  
**End of Flashbacks**  
  
  
Scott started to cry on his bed.  
Shelby walked into the boy's dorm.  
Shelby: Scott? Are you in here?  
Scott heard Shelby and had a flashback.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Scott: Your beautiful.  
Shelby: Yeah right..  
  
**Flash**  
  
Shelby: Why did you come back?  
Scott: Because....... Because I love you.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Shelby saw Scott crying and ran over to him.   
Shelby: Are you OK?  
Scott hugged Shelby.  
Scott: I am now. I love you Shelby.  
Shelby: I love you too Scott.  
  
Scene: Peter's office. Peter and Sophie are talking.  
Sophie: So did you find Scott and Shelby?  
Peter: Yeah. They were both in the boy's dorm. They were hugging. I could tell Scott had been   
crying.  
Sophie: They need each other.   
There was a knock at the door.  
Peter: Come in!  
Scott's mother Susan walked in.  
  
Scene: Boys Dorm   
Scott and Shelby were sitting next to each other on Scott's bed.  
Scott: Shelby?  
Shelby: Yeah?   
Scott: I've never heard you talk about your dad. Are you close to him?  
Shelby looked away.  
Shelby: No. He turned me away when I needed him the most.  
Scott: Sorry.  
Scott didn't like to see Shelby like this. He wanted to see her smile again. He laid his head on  
her shoulder.  
Scott: Do you give up?   
Shelby looked at him confused.  
Shelby: What?  
Scott started tickling her.  
Scott: Do you give up?  
Shelby: (in between laughs) Yes! Yes I give up!  
Scott was having fun now.  
Scott: (sweetly) Who do you love?  
Shelby was laughing uncontrolably now. Her hair was falling over her face from trying to stop   
Scott from tickling her.   
Shelby: You! I love you!  
Scott started laughing at Shelby.   
  
Peter, Sophie and Susan entered the room. Scott and Shelby obviously didn't see them come  
in because Scott continued to tickle Shelby. Peter and Sophie looked at each other and   
smiled.  
Susan smiled and leaned over to Sophie and Peter.   
Susan: It's good to know that Scott can still smile he looks happy.  
Scott stopped tickling Shelby and brushed her hair out of her face.  
Peter spoke up.  
Peter: Scott your mom is here.  
Scott and Shelby quickly turned toward Peter. Scott got up and hugged his mom.   
Scott: Hi mom.   
He turned to Shelby.  
Scott: I'd like you to meet Shelby.  
Susan: Nice to meet you Shelby. Were you here the last time I came?  
Shelby: No I went home that week.  
Susan: I'm sorry I missed you. Scott it's good to see you hon. I missed you.  
Shelby looked at the ground and saw a picture of Scott and his dad on the floor. The frame was  
cracked.   
~I don't think Scott wants Peter or his mom to see this~ Shelby said looking at the picture.  
Scott looked over at Shelby and saw her push the picture under the bed with her foot.  
Scott smiled. Susan saw Scott looking at Shelby.   
Peter: Shelby why don't you go to class?  
Shelby: OK. See you later Scott.  
Shelby walked out.  
Peter: Why don't we give you some time to talk?  
Peter and Sophie walked out.  
Susan: I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. It's just that... well your father was a good man. He'll be   
missed. He may not have always show it Scott but but he did love you.  
Scott: I know.  
Susan looked around the room and saw a picture of Scott and Shelby next to Scott's bed. Scott   
was in a tux and Shelby was in a dress.  
Susan: Are you and Shelby... um...special friends?  
Scott smiled.  
Scott: Yeah.   
She makes you happy. I can see that she makes you happy.  
Scott: Yeah she does.   
Susan: How did you become close?  
Scott: Well, it's a long story.  
Susan: I have time.  
Scott sat down and began to tell his mom about how they got together.  
  
It was really late and Shelby was walking toward the docks. Scott ran up to her.  
Shelby: You said you wanted me to go down to the docks. So, what was so important?  
Scott: You'll see. It's a surprise.  
Scott took Shelby's hand and they walked to the docks. At the docks there were some candles  
surrounding a blanket. On the blanket were rose petals. Shelby was shocked. She looked over  
at Scott.  
Shelby: Wow. Is this for me?  
Scott: Of course it's for you.  
Shelby: Why did you do this for me?  
Scott: Well, a lot of reasons actually. Like how I was so stupid that I left on your birthday and   
that when I said sorry you forgave me. You also helped me deal with my dad's car accident.  
Thank you for that.  
Shelby: I love it.  
Shelby leaned over and gave Scott a kiss. Shelby laid in Scott's arms for a while and talked.  
Scott: Close your eyes.  
Shelby: Another surprise?  
Scott: Your birthday present.  
Shelby closed her eyes. She felt something on her neck.  
Scott: You can look.  
Shelby looked at what Scott put on her. It was a red heart diamond necklace with gold roses   
surrounding it. Shelby stared at it shocked. She didn't know what to say.  
Scott: Do you like it?  
Shelby: I love it! Where did you get it?!  
Scott: Before my parents had gotten divoriced my dad had bought my mom the necklace   
that your wearing. He was going to give it to her on her birthday. They got divoriced before he  
got the chance to give it to her. I was mad because they got divoriced so my dad talked to  
me. He said that some things don't work out no matter how much you want them too. He   
gave me this. He said that somebody wonderful deserved it. Someone with a good heart.  
A person that I would always love. He said that he may never find someone like that again.   
You fit that description Shel. I know that I will always love you even if I don't always show it.  
And whenever I'm gone like I will be tomorrow I want you to know that my heart will always be  
here with you.   
Shelby had tears in her eyes. She kiised him on the cheek.  
Shelby: This is the best birthday present I have ever gotten. I'll miss you when you leave.  
Scott: I'll miss you too.  
  
Scene: It's morning in the boy's dorm  
Peter was trying to wake up Scott.  
Peter: It's time to get up your mom's on her way.  
Scott groaned. He had stayed up late last night with Shelby. He got up and got ready. He   
grabbed his bag and walked to the girl's dorm.He knocked on the window. Shelby walked   
walked over to him from around the corner.   
Shelby: You probably won't find me in there.  
She walked over to him and kissed him. When they broke apart Shelby asked...  
Shelby: Where are you staying?  
Scott: My dad's. My mom got my dad's house in my his will. She said she's thinking about  
moving back in. I don't know why. I'll have to ask her.  
Susan walked over.  
Susan: There you are Scott. Are you ready?  
Scott: Yeah. I'll be over in a few minutes.  
Susan: OK.  
Susan walked away.  
Scott: Here.  
Scott handed Shelby a piece of paper. Shelby looked at it.   
Shelby: What's this?  
Scott: My number so if you need to reach me you can.  
Scott and Shelby hugged. Then Scott walked over to his mom's car and put his bags in. He   
got in. He blew Shelby a kiss before driving away.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
I'm sorry if this chapter was a little confusing.  
  



End file.
